


Un-bear-able

by HardStansOnly



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plushie Fucking, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wet & Messy, implied OT8, light degradation, light headspace, mingi is just a baby boy, pup mingi, switch hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Hongjoong is stuck in the studio for the night but his puppy misses him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Un-bear-able

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for so long i had forgotten about it. 2nd week of quarantine and wildlife is returning to places, 4 week and my unfinished projects are seeing the light of day - s

Mingi knew Hongjoong had to work late that night. Their leader was working on a bunch of new songs that would likely keep him locked away until some hellacious time. Still, it was nearing 10pm and Hongjoong still hadn't come home and Mingi was staring dejectedly at the door. The part of his brain that lived in pup space whined a bit at the continued separation. 

There were others who could play with him, no one in the dorm would turn him away but he wanted Joong. The smaller man had been the first to know about his pup space and was the one who Mingi always turned to. Even being half the size of him, Hongjoong made him feel safe. That no matter how far he got in his head Hongjoong would be there to pull him back.

When the clock hit 11pm Mingi gave up on waiting. He dejectedly crawled into bed, arms circling around the giant teddy bear that had been stuck on his bed as a joke the night before. Mingi preferred partners that cuddled back, or were at least warm but he could make due. If he waited long enough the bear would soak in some of his heat. It was as close as he was going to get to getting a cuddle partner for the night so Mingi curled down to try to sleep. They had an early day to start learning a new dance for their comeback. 

Mingi wasn't sure how long he tossed and turned, it could have been hours. He rolled over a few times but then turned back to hug the bear when he got cold. Mingi tried to switch to the other side of the bear but got the same results. A glance showed barely an hour had passed and Hongjoong still wasn't home, the thing in his head pouted more. Quietly he crept across the room to steal Hongjoong's sleep shirt that had been left discarded that morning when the man had started his day. Bunching the fabric up against the bear, Mingi buried his face into it. Maybe he would be able to sleep if he could have a piece of Joong with him.

"Shit." Mingi was half asleep when a thud and hiss woke him back up.

"Joong?"

"It's okay pup. Go back to sleep." Hongjoon kissed his hair.

"No. Miss you." Mingi tried to grab him but Hongjoong was already across the room. "Please Joong." Mingi whined.

"Mingi you need to sleep." Warm hands touched his face. "Sleep puppy."

"Want Joong." He nearly succeeded in pulling their tiny leader onto the bed with him. "Puppy wants Joong."

"It's too late puppy." The bed dipped under Hongjoong's weight. "Is this my shirt?"

"I missed you." Mingi nuzzled his face into Hongjoong's chest. 

"Is my pup hard?" Hongjoon moved a knee between his legs making Mingi keen. "He is." Sharp teeth nipped his neck. "Did my pup miss me or did he just want to get off?" Mingi shook his head no. "Use your words pup."

"I missed you." The words were quiet even as the thigh shifted, making him gasp. 

"Shhh. We don't want everyone to know my pup can't control his little dick can he." 

Mingi squirmed. "Not little."

"That's right." The words were a hot puff against his ear. "My puppy has a big, useless dick." The hot flood of embarrassment curled in his body. "It looks so pretty flopping around when you're getting fucked." Mingi buried his face into Hongjoong's shoulder. "Can't even be used to fuck your own fist can it?"

"No." Mingi shook his head. "Only Joong and Hwa can touch." It wasn't strictly true, but he liked it better that way. Liked putting himself in their hands the same way San did. The structure of their dynamic was comforting, it gave him something to fall back onto when his head got out of control.

"I'm not going to touch your dick pup." Mingi whined high in his throat. He was so hard it hurt. "I have a better idea." Mingi remained in place, a little confused as Hongjoong moved the giant bear onto the floor. “Come here pup.” Obediently, Mingi moved to the floor. “Sit on the bear’s chest.”

Another hot wave of shame burned through his body and directly down to his dick. Everyone had made the joke about using it to get off but now Hongjoong wanted him to actually do it. He would, Mingi would do anything Hongjoong asked him to.

Mingi shifted a little,the blank stare of the bear felt oddly heavy. It was almost like the bear was judging him. Which was ridiculous, it was a stuffed bear, but the shiny bead eyes fed into the shame pooled in his stomach. The quiet scrape of the metal chair opening up filled the small room. With no orders to move, Mingi sat waiting. To distract himself he ran his hands through the soft fur of the bear, sometimes squeezing down to knead at the fluff.

“Alright pup.” The metal folding chair was placed over the bear’s head. When Hongjoong sat down Mingi was barely an inch from his dick. “Aww, look at my pup drooling.”

“Joong.” Mingi nearly choked on the spit that filled his mouth. In front of him, Hongjoong’s thighs were spread open and Hongjoong stroked himself lazily. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” Hongjoong thumbed at the crown. Mingi thought he could hear a smirk but his eyes were trained on Hongjoong’s dick. He watched a bead of precum pool only to be swiped away. “What do you want pup?”

“Can I warm you Joong?” Mingi whined, hips shifting in anticipation. The movement caught his boxers and Mingi groaned a little, rolling into the soft stomach of the bear. “Please, please, please?”

“Okay pup.” Mingi wiggled forward more so that Hongjoong could be comfortable in the chair. Most of Mingi’s pleasure came from his partner’s pleasure, even if it meant he was uncomfortable. Mouth opened and tongue hanging out, Mingi waited for permission. If he moved without being told Hongjoong would make him go back to bed. “Mingi. Look at me.”

“Hm?” Hands clutched around the metal bar between the chair legs, Mingi forced his eyes up.

“There's my good boy.” Two warm thumbs brushed against his cheek bones. “Pull off when you need to, okay?” Mingi nodded, eyes wide and unblinking. Hongjoong’s hands gently caressed his face, one thumb slipping into his mouth to press against the swell of his tongue. “Suck mutt.”

Eyes fluttering shut, Mingi closed his lips to do as told. Thumb pressing harder, Hongjoong’s hand curled around his chin forcing his mouth to open again. If he had a gag reflex, Mingi would have been struggling but that had been trained out of him. Hongjoong had spent six months teaching him how to be a good pup for him. Mingi had only ever wanted to be Hongjoon’s good pup.

“Move your hips pup.” Whimpering, Mingi started to move as he was told. “Good boy, so good for me.”

Using the metal bar as his anchor Mingi rolled his hips back and forth. The soft fur dragged on his thighs, and Mingi thought of the black shiny eyes watching. The thumb pressed against his tongue wouldn’t allow him to close his mouth, messy strings of drool fell freely onto the bear adding to the mess he was making.

“gn-Ong.” Mingi spoke around the digit, eyes welling up a little. 

“My needy pup wants more?” The hand fisting in Mingi’s hair had him shaking in anticipation. The thumb removed itself from the back of his tongue to gently rub his lip. The back and forth motions at odds with the tight grip in his hair. Holding his dick up for Mingi, Hongjoong finally relented. “Go on baby.”

Eyes closed again, Mingi laved at the tip with his tongue. Above him, Hongjoong sighed softly but made no move to push his head down. Sucking the head in, Mingi swirled his tongue teasingly wondering how much he was allowed to play before Joong reached the end of his tether. Flattening his tongue Mingi bobbed his head up and down, hips moving in the same slow motion. Where the feel of the bear had been nice before, with his mouth full Mingi’s body felt on fire. Each grind against the soft chest he went down a little farther until he was pressed as far as he could with their positions. 

Body on autopilot, Mingi floated in his head for a bit. Hongjoong was hard in his mouth, the solid weight resting against his tongue even as Mingin drooled in his lap. Small hands played with his hair, occasionally guiding Mingi’s head up and down making them both moan. Mingi figured that his hips had continued to rock since Joong hasn’t had to remind him but he isn’t sure. As hard as he was at the start, all he focused on was Joong's pleasure.

“Pup.” The fingers in his hair tightened again. When he was pulled off, Mingi couldn’t stop the whine that curled up from his throat. At least, until he realized that he had been moved so Hongjoong could stand. “You’re gonna cum when I tell you to.” 

Mingi barely nodded before Hongjoong pushed back into his mouth. One hand fisted at the base of his skull kept Mingi in place while his lover fucked heavy and deep into his throat. “Eyes on me.” Like the good dog he was, Mingi peeled his eyes open. Tears lined his lashes preventing him from seeing much but he didn’t need his eyes. He was Joong’s good pup and a good pup only needed to obey orders. “You’re - _ahh_ \- allowed to touch yourself pup.”

Hand slipping into the waistband of his boxers, Mingi gagged on a whine. The barest touch, even from his own hand was too much. Joong hadn’t given him permission yet to cum. Holding himself in a loose fist, Mingi tried to focus on anything but his dick. He tried to pay attention to how Joong was using him to get off while still dropping praise between muffled moans. Spit and precum ran down his chin and neck to soak the collar of his shirt.

“Mingi, baby.” It was the only warning that was given before Hongjoong came. Hongjoong held Mingi flush to his pelvis even as Mingi thrashed, throat contracting. “ _Ohhh, god._ Oooh fuck, _baby_.” Eyes rolled up, Mingi nearly fainted until Hongjoong pulled out allowing him to cough and gag between lungfuls of air. “My perfect boy. Look at my good pup. You did so good baby.”

“J-on-g.” Mingi coughed again, face red and teary. “ _Please._ ”

“Come for me baby. It’s okay, you can come now pup.” Hongjoong kissed him deep, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and Mingi caves to the order. He bucked up into his hand, small noises being dragged from him by his small lover.

Slumped against Hongjoong with his body refusing to move at the command of his sluggish brain, Mingi yawned. The sleep that eluded him for hours had finally come and all but knocked him out where he knelt. With more strength in his body than anyone gave him credit for, Hongjoong dragged Mingi up and onto the bed. The towel Hongjoong uses to clean them up is still damp from the shower that morning, the half wet material much nicer than a dry towel. 

“You still with me pup?” Mingi noded a little, already looking for his sweatpants. “Here, take a few sips for me.” The first sip Mingi swished around and spit out onto the towel. “Now take an actual drink, please.” 

The room remains quiet between the two of them. Half asleep Mingi slowly sipped at the water bottle while Hongjoong reoriented the room. The metal folding chair is returned to its spot in the closet, the towel is put into the hamper instead of being returned to the hook to be reused. Both of them stare a little awkwardly at the bear laying on the floor. The fur on the chest is matted down a bit where Mingi had been riding it and other parts were wet with drool or cum, likely both. The big glass eyes now turned at Hongjoong made the leader cringe a little.

“I feel like it’s watching me.” Hongjoong snorted, face folded into an exaggerated frown. “We’ll have to wash him tomorrow.” While the bear was moved to the hamper, eyes fixed at the wall, Mingi shimmied back into his sweats. “Scoot over, I want to cuddle.”

Finally, with Hongjoong home and the little thing inside his head sated, Mingi could fully settle down for the night. What little of it was left anyway. Pointedly not looking at the alarm clock, Mingi pulled Hongjoong into the curve of his body and with his face tucked into the soft hair he drifted off to sleep.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
